


Dear Sir

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Severus begins receiving hero-worship letters from an unexpected source: Harry Potter's seven-year-old son.





	Dear Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to badgerlady for the beta! ♥

Severus Snape sipped his morning tea looking out over the pristine layer of snow which fell overnight. It turned the Pembrokeshire landscape into the fairy playground of twinkling crystals his mother had regaled him with as a child. Natural beauty was something, like fairy tales, which Severus had taught himself to appreciate after he'd survived the war. Indeed, the past fifteen years had seen many changes, both in the Wizarding world and in Severus himself. At fifty-three years old, Severus could say he was at peace, possibly even content, despite the loneliness that plagued him.

"Youse breakfast, Master Severus." A house-elf, clad in an immaculate black tea towel with the Prince crest, slid a plate in front of him, before popping away. 

Setting his cup down, Severus took up his knife and fork and began to prepare his perfectly poached eggs for consumption by cutting them into three equal parts. He nudged a toast triangle closer and deftly slid a section of egg on top, the yolk spreading across the toast. Laying his silverware down, Severus reached for the toast, his mouth watering, just as a parchment scroll fell from above to splash into the yolk and knock the triangle out of his hand.

Severus took a deep breath as the small scops owl gave him a defiant look and perched on the back of the chair opposite him. He plucked the post off his plate and eyed it suspiciously. The wards would not have allowed it to pass if it were harmful in any way. The owl cocked its head, watching him intently. Severus didn't recognize it or the childish scrawl on the outside of the scroll. He would never admit to anyone that he was intrigued – it wasn't as if he received much personal correspondence.

"Teppy!"

The house-elf appeared silently and bowed low. "Yes, Master Severus?"

"A new breakfast, please." Severus shook the scroll again. "And an owl treat, if we have any."

Teppy took the plate, eyed the bouncing owl suspiciously, and disappeared.

Throwing a glare at the owl, Severus unrolled the scroll slowly, almost afraid of something jumping out at him despite the wards. He noted the childish scrawl was at least legible and splotch-free:

> Dear sir,
> 
> My name is Al and I'm seven-years-old. You don't know me, but I know all about you! My Dad says you are the bravest man he's ever known and the best Potions master in the whole world.
> 
> Did you know I was named after you?
> 
> My tutor told me I should write you if I thought you were that much smarter than she was. I am really sure you are, but she sounded kind of angry for some reason. She really doesn't know anything about potions! Can I ask you question about the potions I'm making? I've been making all the potions in the _Magical Drafts and Potions_. 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Albus Severus Potter 

Severus could feel his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"Breakfast, Master." Teppy set another plate in front him and Severus let the scroll roll up with a snap.

"Thank you."

He went through his preparation ritual once more, this time successfully, although his movements were not as smooth. The scroll sat to the right of his plate, mocking him, and Severus sneered, infuriated on many different levels by the words on the parchment and the memories they invoked in him. He pushed the plate of half-eaten food away, grabbed the letter, and stormed inside, ignoring the bright, sunny day outside.

Throwing himself into the leather chair behind his desk, Severus pulled open a drawer and yanked a piece of parchment out. Uncapping the ink bottle with his favorite red ink, Severus angrily began to compose an answer:

> Where is your father? And what type of an idiot did Potter hire to be your tutor? How are you brewing potions without supervision? Why are you attempting to brew anything? What is your tutor thinking?
> 
> Stop brewing immediately, unless you have a competent adult supervising you!
> 
> And again, where is your father?

Severus growled in frustration as he saw the splotches and splatters cause by his incensed scribbling. In its present form, he doubted Potter's progeny would even be able to read it. Throwing his quill down in disgust, Severus snatched up the parchment, tore it to pieces, and threw it into the fire. He took a deep breath. And then another, before Summoning a Calming Draft and drinking the entire vial. As soon as his hands were steady, Severus sat back down at his desk, chose a new quill and black ink, ready to try again. He took a final, cleansing breath, reminding himself he was responding to a seven-year-old. 

> Mr. Potter,
> 
> Although I am not in the habit of corresponding with children, I will endeavor to answer whatever questions you might have regarding potions. I will not tolerate anything that wastes my time or is foolishness. It does sound as if your tutor has a substandard knowledge of potions and I caution you to use care during any practical lessons. 
> 
> I do wonder if your father is aware of the difficulties you are experiencing.
> 
> Yours, SS 

Severus cast a wandless drying charm over the ink and rolled the parchment into a tight scroll, satisfied with the tone of the missive. Not even the boy's father could complain about it. Returning to the morning room, Severus found the little owl still waiting, dozing on the back of the chair.

"All right, you have your answer," Severus said as the bird stuck its leg out at him with a cheery chirp. "Take this back to young Mr. Potter, then."

The owl took off out the portal and Severus stared out at it thoughtfully. He tried to recall what he'd heard recently about the state of the Potter household – not the gossip from the always torrid _Daily Prophet_ , but his conversations with Minerva, who was still head at Hogwarts. He knew the Potters had separated, amicably, and Potter had custody of the children, but nothing more than that. Severus pursed his lips; perhaps it was time to invite his old friend to tea.

~~*~~

Over the next few weeks, additional letters arrived for Severus from young Albus Potter, most of them with intelligent questions about a number of different potions, most of them concerning simple, entry level brewings. In the course of the correspondence, there was an undercurrent of something in the way young Albus wrote, but Severus wasn't able to pinpoint it. It was clear to Severus that the child thought his tutor rather thick and Severus suspected Albus was brewing his potions on his own. He became increasingly concerned as Albus began asking questions about more and more advanced potions.

Inquiries into what his father thought about his potions brewing or his less then stellar tutor garnered no direct response, although Albus seemed to make a point of writing Severus about his concerns for the elder Potter. It seemed Albus felt the man was working too hard to overcome his loneliness, as he was still working as an Auror and augmenting the children's learning in the evening. Albus cared a great deal about his father and worried about him being alone. Albus also had mentioned a little sister, but never elaborated on her, nor did he say anything about the older child, another boy if Severus remembered correctly.

Severus tapped the latest scroll with his finger, setting it aside to reach for a new parchment, and quickly scribbled a note to Minerva. Maybe she would have some insight as to what was going on at Potter Manor.

~~*~~

The next missive from young Al arrived just before Minerva did several days later and Severus quickly perused it. The same small owl settled on the back of a chair in the morning room and tucked its head under its wing to snooze until Severus had a response for him. 

> Hi Master Snape,
> 
> Thank you for writing back to me so quickly! I was pleased you thought my idea about making the Bruise Paste last longer was inventive!
> 
> As you know, my tutor isn't too ~~smart~~ keen on potions and I love them, so I am glad I have you to ask questions of. The potion I am working on requires pickled Murtlap essence, but I am trying to make it stronger, so would it be better to cut the tentacles pieces bigger or use Murtlap that's not pickled?
> 
> My dad hasn't been around very much this week and when I see him, he seems really stressed about his work and us kids. I wish I could help him more, but I don't know how.
> 
> Thanks so much for helping!
> 
> Your friend, Al

Severus' heart stopped. The foolish boy wasn't actually _experimenting_ with his potions, was he? The Bruise Paste suggestion had been theory, no more. Dear Merlin, experimenting, without guidance, at seven years old! Envisioning an imminent explosion in Potter Manor, Severus Summoned parchment and a Never-ink Quill.

> ALBUS,
> 
> Do NOT add raw Murtlap to any potion, even the healing potion you are attempting to make! Murtlap in this form will combine with the nettles to make the potion highly unstable. In fact, using **ANYTHING** other than the essence of **pickled** Murtlap will cause a volatile reaction!
> 
> There are other, more complex healing potions if an injury is such that it requires something more potent.
> 
> Respond back to me instantly with your understanding of what I've written!
> 
> SS

Severus dried the ink and rolled the parchment with a snap, turning to the owl. "Get that to the little dunderhead immediately and return with the reply!" he barked.

The owl snatched up the scroll and flung itself out the portal, just as Severus' Floo flared to life. Severus took several deep, calming breaths as Minerva stepped gracefully from the fireplace. 

"Hello, Sev—Severus?" Minerva stopped suddenly. "Are you well? Your face is flushed—"

"Fine!" Severus snapped, before moderating his tone. "I'm fine, Minerva, truly. I just received a _disturbing_ communication from someone who should not be brewing on his own."

Minerva gave him a smile as she sat down, shaking her head. "Of course, I should have realized only a potion could have you in such a state."

Handing her a cup of tea, Severus gave her a half-hearted glare. No one had ever understood him better than Minerva. Severus nudged the plate with ginger newts and Scottish shortbread at her, listening while she regaled him with the latest gossip from Hogwarts. The amusing anecdotes allowed Severus to re-center himself and relax, enjoying Minerva's company as they bantered about which Quidditch team would win the House Cup this year.

Severus set down his teacup as Minerva nibbled on a shortbread. "What do you hear from Potter these days?" 

Minerva swallowed her biscuit and brushed the crumbs off her fingers, her eyes growing concerned. "Poor Harry," she sighed, "he has had a difficult time."

"Harry?" Severus was surprised. "Your golden boy?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "The break-up of any marriage is hard on the whole family, even when it is as amiable as Harry and Ginny's was. The speed at which the divorce was granted surprised me a bit, but the agreement made Ginny wealthy."

Severus dunked a biscuit into his tea. "Is that so?"

"A lovely house, a dream job, and a million Galleons in her vault was what Ginny wanted. Harry kept the Manor and the children."

"He's still working? I wonder why, especially with his wealth." 

Nodding, Minerva paused to sip her tea. "I'm not sure, but I know he's been out of sorts, according to Kingsley. The children have adjusted well, they were used to Ginny being on the road with the Harpies, and the nanny doubles as a tutor for them. Harry just, well, he hasn't changed his routine. Molly worries about the children, as James is a bit of a hellion, Al is too smart for his own good, and Lily is quiet and tends to get lost in the shuffle."

"Perhaps Potter is pining—"

Minerva's snort cut him off. "You obviously don't remember Harry's sixth year, when he was obsessed with Draco Malfoy – he never showed such interest in girls, besides Ginny. Even in his sixth year, Harry was teased about having a crush on some 'prince' lad. He and Ginny were better friends than lovers, but Harry was mad to have a family and Ginny to be the Lady of the Manor. The first seven years of their marriage, neither of them was home much, with Harry's assignments with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny's Quidditch career, at least until James arrived." 

"Interesting. Perhaps the responsibility is too much for him."

Minerva gave him an inscrutable look. "Make no mistake, Severus, those children are everything to Harry, but he may just be a little lost and confused. He won't find peace until he is truthful with himself and embraces it."

Severus tilted his head, trying to decode the subliminal message. "More tea, Minerva?"

"Please!"

~~*~~

Severus paced for an hour after Minerva left, waiting for Albus Potter's reply. When the annoying owl hadn't made an appearance in an acceptable amount of time, Severus decided to take matters into his own hands. Summoning his black over-robes, Severus moved to his fireplace and tossed in a handful of Floo powder.

"Potter Manor!" he called out and watched, as the fire shifted from red to a yellow-green color, indicating a password was needed. Severus shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Gryffindor!"

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes at Potter's predictability as the flames turned green and Severus stepped in. Grates passed him at a dizzying speed until he was spat out into a cluttered study. Severus landed gracefully, his wand in hand, as the first thing he heard was the soft crying of a small child. 

Severus followed the sound on silent feet, out of the study and up a grand staircase. Moving towards a corridor on the right, Severus saw several open doors, pausing at the first one as the crying continued. He stepped inside a room decorated in shades of pink and blue and found a little girl, no more than five years old, rocking back and forth as she cried. A white flannel, a smear of red across the top, was wrapped around the child's knee. Her head came up, green eyes red-rimmed, and she gasped as she saw him.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you," Severus told her softly, his heart clenching at how much this child resembled his Lily. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"I, uh, fell down when I was chasing James outside. Gertrude sent me to my room." The little girl drew her arm across her face to wipe it.

Severus knelt down and gently lifted the flannel, wincing when he saw the grazed knee. "What really happened?" he asked, as he retrieved his potions pouch from a pocket inside his robes. 

"James pushed me," she told him quietly, watching as he applied dittany and a silent healing spell. "He doesn't like me tagging along after him."

"Hmm," Severus murmured as he transfigured the flannel into bandages and wrapped her knee. "Where is Albus?"

"He went to get a potion for me."

"And your nanny?"

"She's taking a nap." 

"A nap? In the middle of the day?" Severus stood up and headed towards the door. "Which room is hers?

"The one at the end of that hall." The girl pointed toward the far end of the hallway.

Striding out of the bedroom, Severus headed down the hall, his pace speeding up as he heard a groan. His wand slid into his hand once again as Severus paused outside the door, listening. The frown he wore as he tried to decipher what he was hearing turned into a scowl as the unmistakable sounds of intercourse became apparent. 

A silent _Alohomora_ opened the door and Severus stepped into the doorway. A female in her late thirties lay sprawled over a large bed with a teenage boy draped between her thighs, thrusting into her. Disgust welled up in him as Severus froze the pair with a flick of his wrist.

"Why are they fighting?" a small voice at his side asked suspiciously.

Severus whipped around, lowering his eyes to find a miniature Harry Potter, sans scar, standing beside him. He hurriedly moved to block the scene with his body and pulled the door shut behind him. Attentive green eyes stared up at him, a vial of healing potion in his hand, and Severus wanted to groan. Instead, he cast his Patronus and sent it to Potter with a terse message to get his arse home, now!

"You're Severus Snape." 

The awed tone almost made Severus smirk, but he was just thankful young Albus Severus didn't seem scarred for life by what he'd just witnessed.

"Indeed, and you are Albus," Severus said, acknowledging the child with a bow of his head. "I believe your sister is waiting for you."

The child's eyes widened and he turned, but Severus managed to pluck the vial out of his hand before he could move. 

"Hey!" 

Leading the way back to his sister's room, Severus looked over the potion with a critical eye. A shade lighter in color than it should be, but the right consistency; Severus was impressed with the seven-year-old's ability.

"Lily!" 

Albus ran into his sister's room as soon as he saw she was still crying softly. Severus sighed as he heard the confirmation of the little girl's name and sighed. He did have to admit that at first glance, the child did resemble his beloved friend, although his Lily's hair had been darker red. Slipping Albus' potion into his pocket, Severus selected one from his own potions pouch on the bed, along with a small vial of Bruise Paste. She appeared to have calmed down as soon as Albus reached her side and Severus didn't want to take any other action until—

"Al! Lily!" Harry Potter's panicked voice reached them before the man himself came bounding into the room.

Severus stepped out of the way, not wanting to come between Potter and his children as he rushed through the door, his eyes slightly wild. The aura of powerful magic that surrounded this mature Harry Potter almost took Severus' breath; Potter's rugged looks were completely his own. Hugging the two children to him, Potter looked around the room before his eyes flicked to Severus. 

"Where's James?"

"He went flying after he pushed me down," Lily told him, a hint of anger in her voice.

Potter let go of Albus and knelt down in front of Lily, immediately removing the bandage to examine her knee. Severus stepped forward and moved the two vials he held into Potter's line of vision. Potter's head snapped up and he shot Severus a look before accepting the potions.

“Thank you, Professor,” Potter murmured, before gently taking care of his daughter.

“Is Gertrude watching James?” Potter asked.

“No, she was fighting in her bed with Gerry!” Albus announced, with a puzzled expression. “Master Snape froze them!”

“Fighting?” Potter stood up and glanced at Severus, who cocked his head with an arched eyebrow. “Damn it! Kreacher!”

Severus was surprised to see the old house-elf as he popped in with a _crack_.

“Master Harry?”

“Find James, please, and confine him to his room.”

Kreacher popped out without a word and Potter, a scowl worthy of Severus himself on his face, stood and strode into the hallway. Severus followed at a more sedate rate, catching up as Potter threw open the closed door with a wave of his hand. The nanny and her teenaged paramour were where Severus left them, eyes widening in terror as they saw Harry. As Severus watched, Potter clothed them both with a flick of his wand and bound them with ropes before ending the petrification spell. He cast his Patronus, Severus assumed to summon the Aurors. Neither of the pair said a word, sitting side-by-side on the bed, their faces bright red. Severus didn’t need to look at Potter to know he was furious. While the teenager looked to be around eighteen, Severus was willing to bet this wasn't the first time the nanny had neglected her duties in such a fashion. 

Leaving the door open, Potter turned back towards Severus, blinking at him as if truly seeing him for the first time. “Snape? How did you get here?”

Severus smirked as he followed Potter back to Lily's door. "My namesake has been corresponding with me about potions; apparently his _tutor_ was a dunderhead and he wanted some expert advice. Today, however, Albus sent me a missive which asked how to make a potion stronger, and the way he proposed would have made the potion highly unstable." He watched as Potter's eyes widened. "When he didn't respond to my answer, I Flooed here to check on him." He pinned Potter with a look. "You need to change your Floo password. Gryffindor, Potter?" 

A tinge of pink colored Potter's cheeks and he gave Severus a crooked smile, which did unusual things to Severus' heartbeat. 

"Too predictable?" Potter asked. "I should—"

"Harry!"

A male voice from downstairs startled them both and Potter gave him an apologetic look, before heading to the top of the stairs. "Up here!"

Severus stepped into Lily's room and closed the door behind him. The children certainly didn't need to watch what was about to transpire. Both Potter children sat side by side on the bed, Albus' arm around his sister. Severus transfigured a small desk chair into one more comfortable for his size and sat down, flicking nonexistent lint from his black robes. He returned their gaze for a moment, then Lily slid off the bed to come stand in front of him.

"Al says you are Severus Snape and you're the one he's named after."

Severus was enchanted with the child's straightforward manner, so much like his childhood friend was. "I am," he intoned gravely.

A huge smile lit Lily's face and she fairly bounced as she moved closer. "Oh! Then we can call you Uncle Sev'rus, right? Al says you are very clever!" 

He could only stare as the girl climbed up into his lap and snuggled against his chest, continuing to prattle on. Albus was grinning as well and came to stand beside them.

"—and Mummy says that Daddy needs a strong man and that he's always been 'sessed with you." Lily lifted her head to frown at him for a moment. "Daddy's gay, you know, are you?"

"Well, I—"

"Mummy and Aunt Hermione are sure you are, but Daddy doesn't know. And Mummy says he loves you—"

"And just where is your _mummy_?" Severus ground out between clenched teeth, never having had to deal with children delving into his sexual orientation or love life.

"She's got an away game with the Harpies," Albus told him quietly. "We only see her when their Quidditch game is close by."

"And in the winter, when they are on holidays," Lily added, leaning fully against Severus' chest, "Mummy doesn't have much time since the de-vorce."

"And James won't listen to anyone because he's mad at Mummy for leaving," Albus told him, no doubt trying to be helpful. "Do you really hate my dad, Uncle Severus?"

Curling an arm around Lily, just to make sure she didn't fall, mind you, Severus studied Albus' face. While the question seemed like innocent curiosity, there was a hint of cunning and hopefulness in those green eyes. Severus almost smiled; he'd bet a hundred Galleons Albus would sort into Slytherin.

"I don't hate your father, Albus, in fact I rather admire his—"

The door opened, Potter stepping into the room, his eyes widening slightly as he took in Lily sitting in Severus' lap and Albus leaning against his chair. His eyes locked with Severus' and a jolt of awareness passed between them. Arching an eyebrow as he watched Potter's cheeks flame, Severus watched Pot—Harry interact with his children, kissing Albus on the head and lifting Lily out of Severus' lap.

"Come, dinner is ready and I'm sure Profess—"

"Daddy, can Uncle Severus stay for dinner?" Lily asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

 _Another candidate for Slytherin_ , Severus thought as he watched Harry's face. 

"But I'm really sure Profess—"

"I have no other urgent engagements," Severus said, smiling at Lily as Albus grabbed his hand, tugging on him to stand up.

"You can sit next to me, Uncle Severus!" 

Albus was clearly delighted by Severus's decision, while Harry seemed stunned. As Severus followed he and Lily down the stairs, he found Harry sneaking glances at him over his shoulder. Trying not to smirk, Severus listened with half an ear to Albus' running dialogue as they made their way down to the dining room. Potter Manor had managed to retain the elegance it was once famous for, without looking cold. There were touches here and there that spoke to the house being the home to children, giving it a comfortable feeling. Severus reflected on the Prince ancestral home, subconsciously comparing the two of them, and decided while his residence had a cool elegance, this one truly had warmth.

"Sit down, James!" 

Harry's voice jarred him, his tone hard, interrupting his musing. Severus' thoughts were redirected and he glanced up to see a large table, a miniature James Potter, down to the hazel eyes, sat with his arms across his chest and a full pout on his face. Severus narrowed his eyes at the child, older than Albus by about two years from the look of it. The problem child of the trio, no doubt, spoiled and overindulged.

"You weren't very nice, Jamie," Lily scolded her brother as she slid into her chair next to him.

James continued to scowl down at his plate and didn't respond as Severus took a seat next to Albus on one side of the rectangular table. Harry sat at the head of the table and his frown deepened as he watched his eldest son.

"Straighten up, James! Not only do we have a guest, but you owe your sister an apology!" he barked.

Severus kept his face blank as James looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of their dinner guest. He muttered a half-hearted apology as he continued to stare at Severus.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness, Professor Snape." Harry glared at James as several house-elves appeared with platters of food. "You'll be spending the majority of your day tomorrow at your grandmother's, James—"

"—but Uncle George—"

"Understands that you are being punished for disobeying the rules and hurting your sister, whom you are supposed to watch out for!"

James gave his father a hate-filled look. "That's not fair!"

"Oh," Harry said, his tone deceptively mild, "I think it's immensely fair, as I understand you'll be helping Molly clean house. A little manual labor will give you time to think about making better choices."

"I don’t—"

Harry gestured at him with his knife. "I still haven't ruled out a spanking, young man, so I'd close my mouth if I were you." 

James' mouth snapped shut, much to Severus' amusement, reaffirming Harry's firm hand with the boy. The other two children were studiously taking turns filling their plates with roasted chicken, potatoes, and veg. Severus helped himself from the platter before passing it on to Harry, who spooned food onto James' plate as well.

"Sir, is it true you help Uncle George with his inventions?" Albus asked him, innocently.

"Quite," Severus told him, catching the look exchanged between Albus and Lily. Definitely Slytherins, the both of them, as James' head snapped up with an awed look on his face. 

Harry paused, his fork halfway to his mouth and eyed his two youngest children, before giving Severus a sly look. "I imagine watching the two of you work would be amazing. Ever consider a protégé?"

"Inspiring, definitely, with an intuitive brewer like George." Severus smirked as he looked at James' wide eyes. "Perhaps we would, although, only someone with the proper discipline and enthusiasm would be accepted."

Something sparked in James' eyes and Severus almost rolled his eyes as he watched the challenge Harry had thrown out accepted by his son. It seemed the rumor which circulated when Harry was sorted as a first-year might just be true, as Harry shot him a knowing look. 

"Uncle Severus, what was the hardest potion you ever made?" Albus looked at him eagerly. 

"There are many which take precise timing and intricate stirring, but Felix Felicis has all that and takes six months to brew."

"Uncle Severus?" Lily shot Albus a hard look. "What's your favorite pudding? Daddy loves treacle tart, you know." She flashed him a bright smile.

Severus heard Harry make a strangled noise in his throat as he narrowed his eyes at the little girl. Dear Merlin, were these children trying to play matchmaker?

"Anything chocolate, really, as long as it is dark, rich, and sinful," Severus told her, his eyes darting to Harry, whose fork clattered to the table. 

"Opps, sorry," Harry apologized before resuming his eating, avoiding looking at Severus.

"What's your favorite book, Uncle Severus?" Albus asked, trying to look innocent.

Severus' lips twitched as Harry sighed and waded into the conversation. "Why don't we let…everyone finish their dinners as I believe all three of you have studies to attend to before bed."

There was a chorus of protests and Severus tuned them out as he considered the circumstances. The two youngest Potter children apparently had conspired to set him up with their father, although they could not have foreseen today's events. They had, however, taken full advantage of him being there to continue with their plan. James was not involved in the plotting, but would most probably fall into line. From his conversation with Minerva, Harry could certainly use a friend and Merlin only knew where a friendship might lead. 

Severus turned slightly to study Harry surreptitiously, admiring the way he'd filled out and matured over the years. Being an Auror seemed to have sharped his wit and taught him the intricacies of sarcasm, transforming him into very much his own man – a man Severus could enjoy spending time with. The thought of introducing Harry to the physical joys of two men being intimate sent a jolt of arousal through him so intense, Severus had to cover his gasp with a serviette. Harry's eyes met his and something seemed to sizzle between them, before he looked away quickly.

Pudding turned out to be a delicious lemon sponge and Severus thoroughly enjoyed his, even taking a small second portion. James scowled at his, dragging his fork through the cake and making a mess, until his father couldn't take it any longer. Harry hauled him up and marched him up to his room, for a bit of a _talk_. Albus and Lily sat quietly until Severus pushed his plate away and poured himself another cup of tea. Stirring in sugar, Severus met Albus' eyes.

"Did today turn out as you had hoped?" he asked, lifting the cup to blow across the surface.

Albus gave him the same crooked smile Severus had seen on Harry's face. "Not entirely," he admitted. "I never wanted Lily to get hurt, but I'm not sorry you came. Our dad is having a hard time and I know he, um, admires you, so I thought maybe you could become friends."

Severus lowered his cup. "I count your father as a _friend_."

Lily looked up and met his eyes. "Auntie Luna says you'll chase the nargles away and make Daddy very happy, if you open your heart to him." She cocked her head, reminiscent of her namesake. "She said your auras are compatible."

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes, Severus curled his lip in a sneer at their fanciful nonsense, opening his mouth to say something appropriately scathing, when Albus smiled. 

"Maybe you can tutor me in potions?" Albus sounded hopeful.

"And Auntie Luna says you'll let me call you Papa." Lily's eyes sparkled as she pushed her plate away and stood up.

"I'm not certain—" 

Lily interrupted him by throwing her arms around him and squeezing, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I believe Auntie Luna, she just knows things, _Papa_." 

Releasing Severus, the vexing child skipped out of the room, followed by her brother, who was trying to smother a grin. Whipping his serviette off his lap, Severus pushed his chair back and followed them, his mind whirling. Severus remembered Lovegood and her oddly accurate musings from her school days; he wasn't going to disregard them out of hand. Especially since he realized his attraction to Harry from fifteen years ago hadn't abated over the years and, remarkably, Harry appeared to return his regard. 

Severus found Harry at the foot of the staircase, staring up at it with a bemused smile as his younger children disappeared into their room. Turning swiftly when Severus came up behind him, Harry took a deep breath before gesturing towards the study, and Severus nodded. A fire had been lit, Severus observed, as he took one of the leather wingback chairs.

"What can I get you?" Harry asked, holding up a crystal glass. 

"Scotch, neat," Severus replied, watching as Harry poured amber fluid into two glasses, adding ice to one.

"Thank you for coming to check on Albus," Harry said softly, handing Severus his drink.

Severus accepted it, allowing his fingers to linger on Harry's long enough to feel the now familiar jolt of magic shoot up his arm. Harry's eyes met his and Severus knew he'd felt it as well. He waited until Harry took a seat in the second chair, taking a small sip of the scotch. 

"I must admit at first I was irritated, but Albus asked well-thought-out questions and certainly displayed an advanced knowledge. Which is why I was concerned when he suggested putting raw Murtlap into a healing potion." Severus shook his head.

Harry grimaced and ran his empty hand through his hair, making it even more tousled, before dropping it back onto his thigh. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do after the _fiasco_ today with Gertrude!" He met Severus' eyes. "I had already submitted my resignation from the Aurors, so I could stay home with the children, but now…"

His voice trailed off and Severus saw his opportunity. He reached over and covered Harry's hand with his own, their magic seeming to entwine. Harry gasped, his hand turning over to clasp Severus' and his eyes going wide.

"Perhaps you'll allow me to assist in tutoring the children," Severus slowly leaned closer. "And it will give us time to examine what _this_ means." He brushed his lips over Harry's lightly and an amazing sensation erupted in his chest.

Harry pulled back, looking dazed. "I think I'd like that." And he leaned back towards Severus, who met him half way. 

_One year later:_

"Papa!" Lily's voice rang through the ground floor of their new home. 

"In my office, princess!" 

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he heard the quick footsteps headed his way. He straightened from the box of rare books he had been unpacking, his eyes landing on a large framed picture on the corner of his desk. Taken just a month ago at their bonding, it showed him and Harry, arm in arm, with the three children standing in front of them. James wore a put-upon expression, but the rest of them were smiling, happiness shining from their eyes. 

The past year had not been without strife. James, in particular, had a hard time with Harry and Severus' burgeoning relationship, until they both sat down with him and made it clear Severus was not trying to replace his mother. They had, in fact, allowed James to help design a cottage on the property of their new home, so Ginny had a place to stay when she visited them over the holidays. She and Harry had remained good friends, thankfully. Merlin knew Severus had enough conflict in his life dealing with James and his new extended family.

"Papa! Daddy is hopeless at hair!" Lily bounded into his office, her hair brushed into two very messy, uneven pigtails.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "You _have_ seen his, haven't you?"

Lily giggled and hugged him around the waist. "Papa, please!"

Severus smiled. "Anything for my princess, turn around."

If someone had told him a year ago he'd be versed enough in hair styling spells to please a six-year-old, Severus would have hexed them. Now, he took pride in the fact that Lily often chose him over either her dad or her mother. With a twirl of his wand and a smoothing hand, Severus made short work of creating perfect pigtails.

Lily spun around and hugged him again when he finished, before running back out of the room. "Thanks, Papa! See you after school!"

Severus shook his head, but braced himself when he heard another set of running feet. Albus flew into the room, wrapped his arms around Severus, and flew back out.

"Bye, Papa!"

Albus' words floated in behind him, making Severus snort with amusement, as the child knew he'd see Severus in less than an hour. After leaving the Aurors, Harry had tried to tutor the children himself, before deciding, with Severus' help, to start a primary for Magical children. They had started with their three and assorted Weasley cousins, but had quickly grown to almost forty children. Harry served as the Headmaster and taught Defense to the older children like James who were preparing to enter Hogwarts, while Severus taught Potions three afternoons a week. They had bought an old private school, along with the adjacent estate in Norfolk, having decided to build a house of their own, within walking distance of the Lily Flower Magical Primary School.

Larger arms slid around his waist and Severus smiled as he turned around, gathering Harry close. "Headmaster Potter-Snape! Being late is not setting a good example for your students!"

Harry laughed, his green eyes sparkling. "I'll still be on time if I Apparate."

"And so you'd better," Severus told him, kissing Harry breathless before stepping back.

As Harry Apparated away, Severus couldn't help but be amazed at the contentment and peace he felt at loving and being loved in return. The first fifty-four years of his life had held little happiness for him, but the next century seemed to be very promising to continue being filled with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3807751.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1743221.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1056209.html).


End file.
